


The Other World

by JBK405



Series: The Two Worlds [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Canon Compliant to the TV Series, F/F, Fish out of Water, Language Barrier, Physical Therapy, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBK405/pseuds/JBK405
Summary: After being trapped in a strange new world for a year, Korra & Asami Sato have made it home to their friends and family.  But while this is a return to the familiar for them, for their friends Judith Moon and Tapeesa Aippaq who came back with them this is a brand new world for them to explore.
Relationships: Judith Moon/Tapeesa Aippaq, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: The Two Worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926250
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53





	The Other World

**Author's Note:**

> This series is canon-compliant with the aired _Avatar_ TV shows, however we diverged just after the end of _Legend of Korra_ when Korra and Asami were transported to our world during their Spirit World vacation. As such, this story will not align with the comics.

Lieutenant-Colonel George Monke, RCAF, turned the last page on the report in front of him and finished reading the terse summary of events that had happened at the North Pole research station more than a week ago. His eyes continued to linger on the page even after he finished reading, and he sat almost motionless for close to a minute before he looked up across his desk at where Major Gregory Harrison stood at stiffly at attention. Major Harrison held himself completely immobile under Monke's gaze, until after another minute Monke heaved a sigh and closed the folder. "Have a seat, Major."

"Sir?" Harrison's gaze flickered.

"Sit down, Greg," Monke said, and pointed to the chair opposite his desk. Harrison hesitated for a second, then lowered himself. "They're going to hang this around our necks, you know that, right?" Monke thumped the report to emphasize what 'this' was.

"I...yes, sir."

"Nobody in custody, no known motive or strategic goal, no history or contacts, barely any physical evidence...we either look incompetent or like we're in collusion. Take your pick." Monkey thumped the report again, but with less energy than before.

"Yes, sir," was all that Major Harrison could say. It wasn't as though he could disagree with any point. He had actually been there and he could barely believe that these four women had managed to travel all the way to CFS Alert completely undetected, hijack a helicopter to the north pole, and then launch an assault on the research station that was a multinational cooperative supported by half a dozen different countries. What everybody who wasn't there would think....like Colonel Monke had said, it looked like either incompetence or collusion.

Colonel Monke seethed for a bit, then re-opened the folder and pulled out one of the last pages. The one that included the phrases 'unknown explosive device' and 'Presumed deceased'. He seemed to be re-reading it, the asked in a much softer tone, "No evidence they survived?"

"None that we could find, sir. The bomb -- or whatever the hell it was they used to cause these radiation bursts -- was powerful enough to light up the sky and they had buried themselves with it. I think whatever pieces were left are small enough that we'll never find them." Harrison was firm on that point, and considering the strength of the electro-magnetic pulse that had occurred when they blew themselves up Monke couldn't find any logical reason to think otherwise. Still, with all the strange events that defied explanation ever since they had discovered the two strange women stuck on the ice at the north pole a year ago, Monke couldn't quite bring himself to accept that completely.

He stared at the report for a few more moments, then closed the folder once more and dropped it onto his desktop. He leaned over and opened one of the bottom drawers on his desk and drew out two bottles, along with a bottle opener. Harrison opened his mouth to object when he saw Monke start to pry off the bottle-caps, but subsided when he saw that the bottles weren't alcoholic despite the clinking glass.

After opening both glass coke bottles, Monke slid one across the desk and picked up the other himself, leaning it slightly forward in invitation. Hesitating briefly, Harrison picked up the other bottle and leaned it forward as well, clinking it against Monke's offered bottle before raising it to drink.

They sat in silence, each sipping, until Harrison suddenly said, "Judy gave me my head, sir. On my first deployment I would've stuck my foot in it if she hadn't been there." The retrospect was the closest he could come to defending her.

"I know." That was the closest Monke could come to agreeing with him. After all that had happened, Judith Moon -- formerly Lieutenant Judith Moon of the Royal Canadian Air Force -- had been deemed a traitor, subversive, terrorist, and who-knew-what-else by the Powers that Be. Her entire career was suspect, and nobody knew how far back it was that she'd been suborned. Some had even tentatively put forward the idea that she had been a sleeper agent from before she even enlisted. A stain like that spread very easily, and any old acquaintances would have to be very careful not to be marked by the same ink. Monke knew that, and he knew that he would not be able to rehabilitate her image or prevent the official record from disgracing her name. He knew he couldn't even really try, since he'd need to do all he could just to salvage his own career.

He also knew that somewhere, very deep down where he couldn't even admit to himself that he knew it, he didn't truly believe that she was a traitor, or even that she was brainwashed. That one tiny little spot inside him said that she was _right_. With what he had seen, and what he had heard from others, there was a minuscule kernel that said it was all true: That the two strange women named 'Korra' and 'Asami Sato' were not terrorists or operatives of a hostile foreign government, but had instead been transported here from a different world and came possessed with magical powers and strange abilities. That all they had ever wanted to do was return to their own world, and Judith and her old girlfriend Tapeesa Aippaq had decided to join them on the journey.

Not that they'd had much choice in the matter.

Monke and Harrison finished their drinks, and then both stood. "Major, I have read and acknowledge your report. Thank you." Monke's voice was firm and carried a clear dismissal. Harrison nodded, saluted, and left the office without another word. Monke saluted in response, and held it for another few seconds after the door had closed. Just long enough to salute the empty air. Picking up his empty bottle, he raised it to the air in a wordless toast, then tossed it in the trash and turned back to his desk for the next follow-up to the past year's adventures.

He spared a single thought, just one solitary _Good luck and godspeed_ , before he picked up the next report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And welcome friends to my first ever _sequel_. Appropriate that it follows my first ever fanfic.
> 
> Our four intrepid characters finally made it back to the Avatar universe after all of the year-long whacky shenanigans in _In the World_ , and it seems that the shoe is on the other foot. Now Korra & Asami are in their natural element, and it's Judith and Tapeesa who are in a strange land surrounded by strange people. Well, I hope they manage to make their way in this new world.
> 
> As an FYI, this story will primarily focus on the original characters Judith and Tapeesa. Korra and Asami, and the other members of the Krew, will be present but it's not _their_ story. They already know this world. If you're not interested in OC adventures (And that's perfectly fine) then this may not be for you. Then again, maybe I'm **so damn good** that you'll fall in love with them anyway (Hey, I can dream, right?).


End file.
